I Got Your Back
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Dehydrated, weak, helpless...it really pays to have an older brother to take care of you. But, what if the older brother can't help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts!**

Martin's POV

I sighed, "This day is _soooooo_ boring!" I complained, "Well, if you're bored, find something productive to do." Chris said, I shrugged, "I dunno, I think that sounds even _more_ boring." I said, with a yawn, "Why don't you two go on another survival trek?" Aviva suggested, "Yeah, but this time...no koalas." I said, smiling. Chris laughed at my joke, "...Or cheating. No CPS, Martin." Aviva said, as she glared at me, I shrugged, "Works for me." I said, The next day, we set out on our trek. I took a couple gulps from my water bottle, I wiped the sweat off my forehead,

"Whew, man is it hot out here! What's the temp?" I asked, Chris checked the thermometer, "It's only Ninety degrees." Chris said, "I'd say that's hot enough for a little rest." I said, "Nah, let's keep going." Chris said, "We've been walking for two hours!" I said, "Well, you can take a rest, I'm gonna keep going." Chris said, I didn't like being the slowpoke, so, I kept going.

Chris' POV

Soon, my feet felt like I had bricks taped to them, and my backpack felt like it weighed a ton. I suddenly felt tired, and blacked out.

Martin's POV

I turned around to see if Chris needed time to catch up, only to find my younger brother, passed out, lying in the sand, "CHRIS!" I yelled, as I ran over to him, I sat down, and threw my backpack off, picked up my brother, and cradled him in my arms, "Chris! Chris! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Chris, wake up, dude!" I yelled, as I slapped his cheek, "C'mon, buddy. Wake up, bro." I said, Chris weakly opened his eyes,

"M-Ma-Mart-n." Chris said, I sighed with relief, "What is it?" I asked, tears filling my eyes, (Trust me, as an older brother, there's nothing scarier than seeing your younger brother so weak, and close to dying.) "I o-kay, Mart-n, I'm o-kay. Don't cry...cuz I-m o-kay." Chris said, I smiled at him, he weakly smiled back at me, before he blacked out, again. I looked up at the bright, glaring sun. It was beating down on me, but, more importantly, it was beating down on Chris. I knew I had to get him out of this heat, but I had no idea how...I would probly have to carry him, which Chris did not approve of...I stooped down, to pick him up, but as soon as I had, he began squirming, trying to get out of my grasp, "Don't worry, bro. I won't drop you...I won't let you down...I've got your back." I said, Chris nodded, weakly and finally cooperated with me, as I began to walk.

**Alrighty, then! I'm done with this chapter, so review and make that box happy! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Martin's POV

"Ma-rt-n, I-m t-ir-ed." Chris said, "Wanna take a rest?" I asked, Chris nodded, and I gently put him down. He was breathing heavily, I couldn't really understand why, 'cause he hadn't done a thing! I was the one who had carried him for a mile! I was the one who had saved him! I was the one who helped him! His heavy breathing seemed to be a sign that he was ungrateful. But Chris tried desperately to get up, as if he wanted to walk but couldn't.

I realized, it wasn't his fault that he had fainted, wait...why _did _he faint? Was the heat too much for him? Nah, he's been in hotter conditions. Was he just a wimp? Nah, he looks like a skinny little shrimp, but he's actually pretty strong, and stubbornly determined. Was he dehydrated? That's a possibility, as far as I knew, he hadn't drank anything all day!

I gently felt Chris' head with the back of my hand, "Oh, Chris. You're burning up." I said, as I reached for my backpack, I searched for a couple minutes, until I found my water bottle, it only had a couple more sips in it, but some water was better than none, "Here, Chris." I said, as I offered it to my brother, "Is this the last of it?" Chris asked, I nodded, "No, Martin. You drink it." Chris said, as he pushed the bottle away, "You need it more than I do." I said, as I gave the blue bottle to Chris, he drank the last couple of sips, but soon after that, he blacked out again. I picked him up, and continued walking.

* * *

Chris' POV

I felt my brother walking, I knew he was tired, but the rocking motion of Martin walking seemed to upset my stomach. I felt like if I got any worse, I'd die. I knew my brother was there for me, but he couldn't keep this up for much longer. I hated to ask this much of him, but I cold barely stand up without collapsing to the ground. Martin was sweating up a storm, and so was I, but that wasn't good. I was already dehydrated,(which Martin had probly figured out, by now.) so sweating was not helping. I felt like the desert was a drain, that was slowly sucking the life outta me.

"If we can't find you some water and shade, you're gonna die." Martin said, it sounded like he was talking to me, but I was pretty sure he was talking to himself. "Ma-rt-n, Am I gonna die?! I don't wanna die! I wanna go home!" I cried, as I strengthened my grip around Martin's neck "No, Chris. You're not gonna die. I'm gonna get you back home...I promise." Martin said, Martin always stuck to his promises, he never lied, and he had never let me down before. So, I trusted him.

* * *

Martin's POV

A couple hours later,

Chris was starting to feel heavy, I knew I could carry him for a long period of time, but he usually had his arms around my neck, but now, he was just lying there, as if he was already dead. I knew he wasn't, but it would be dark soon. The Australian outback can get pretty cold at night. So, I sat Chris down, and began to search my backpack for some matches. Once I had found them, I built a little fire, and sat on a rock nearby, poking it with a stick that I had found in my backpack (don't ask me! I have no clue how that stick got in there!) I glanced at Chris, who was still asleep, but shivering a lot. I went over and felt his head, he seemed to be freezing, but he was boiling! I felt sorry for him...sorry that I couldn't help. A couple minutes later, Chris began throwing up, which almost made me feel like the one that was sick. But I had to stay strong, and confident for my younger brother.

** Wk: Ah! Chris! Survive! D8  
UPDATE! 8D**

**Chrys: How about that for an update? Review, please! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Martin's POV

I opened my eyes, just long enough to glance at my brother. He seemed uncomfortable, and I knew that it could get pretty chilly at night...I sat up, and stared at my shivering brother. I walked over to him, taking my jacket off, and wrapping it around his shoulders. Chris grabbed onto it, as if it was the only thing keeping him warm.

Chris' POV

I felt something (or some_one_) shifting me. I felt 'whatever it was' wrapping it's arms around me. I weakly opened my eyes, to see my brother holding me close. "M-art-n." I choked out, "Hey, little brother. How are you felling?" Martin asked, "Well, I've been better." I replied, weakly

Martin POV

I couldn't keep it in any longer. I burst out in tears as I hugged Chris tighter, "What's the matter?" Chris asked me, I stared into his calm, brown eyes, I couldn't understand why he wasn't worried, "I-if we don't g-get you outta here...you're going to die!" I said, between sobs, Chris wiped the tears from my face, "I'll be okay." Chris told me, "But how do you know for sure?! How do you know you're not gonna die?!" I asked, "I believe in you, Martin. You promised me you'd get me back to the Tortuga... and you never break a promise," "But-" I began, "Never. You never have, and you never will." Chris interrupted, I nodded, and stared up at the stars. Then, I heard a soft snoring, I looked down, to see Chris, asleep in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, peeps!**

Martin's POV

I woke up, with Chris, asleep in my arms. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him, and pull him back into the pain of this world, so, I picked him up, gently, and began walking.

* * *

Chris had been asleep for quite some time, and he seemed to never want to wake up. I hoped he wasn't already dead. Chris was so tired, and his fever was getting higher. I was starting to worry about him. He was being so strong.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was breaking down. I looked up at the horizon, Hey! Was that-? It was! "HA HA! CHRIS! CHRIS, WAKE UP! I SEE THE TORTUGA!" I yelled, Chris opened his eyes, "I knew you'd get me back!" Chris said, I smiled at him, and began running toward the HQ. "Aviva!" I yelled, Aviva gasped, "Martin! What happened to Chris?!" She asked, "Long story." Chris said.

* * *

Chris' POV

I woke up in my room. Don't ask me how I got there, 'cuz I dunno. I sat up in bed, and yawned, "Oh, look! He lives!" Martin said, as he walked in, "We thought you'd never wake up." "What?" I asked, "You were out for a week." Martin told me, "Really?" I asked, "Yep. As soon as we got you in here, Aviva started hooking you up to all these machines, and she stuck a needle in your arm..." "Okay, okay. I get the picture." I said, after a while, Martin looked up at me, "Christopher? Why didn't you give up on me? Why did you believe in me?" He asked, "Because you never gave up on me. You never stopped believing in me." I said. Martin smiled at me. "I'm glad that I have an older brother like you." I said.

**Short and sweet. The end!**


End file.
